Carlott Selzberg
Carlott Selzberg, one of the few surviving members of the Crimson Skull, wants the cult's destroyers dead. Once they are dead, she would like to do unspeakable things to their corpses in honour of her dark Gods, but her first priority is to see their corpses cooling. She has no plans beyond that and thinks she would be happy to die once she had succeeded. Carlott is also well aware that her targets are individually about as skilled as she is, and that as a group they far out-match her. She knows that if she charged into battle against them, she would end up dead and likely take none of them with her. Thus, her plans are indirect. Her main resources are the Crown of Pashtilar and an enormous amount of money, comprising most of the Crimson Skull’s treasury. She uses these resources to get other people and creatures to work for her; there are plenty of people who don’t care why she might want her targets dead. Her first attempt involves Beastmen on the road to Altdorf. When that fails, she resorts to a range of smaller attacks, possibly leading to her discovery and even defeat. Carlott is a little below average height and very solidly built. While she couldn’t really be described as ugly, she is extremely plain, and the permanent suspicious, hostile scowl on her features does not help. She has a number of scars on her body, and her knuckles in particular are criss-crossed with them, a memento of her older habit of punching people in the mouth with her bare fists. Her face is remarkably unscarred. She is in her early thirties, but most people would guess that she is older. She grew up in the poorer areas of Middenheim, and her remarkable strength was noted at an early age. Local gangs were happy to have her as muscle, and she did well as an enforcer. In most respects, she was following the normal career path of the violent criminal, except that one of her employers was the Crimson Skull. She showed all the signs of being a suitable recruit, and so she proved. She had already started to rise in the blasphemous hierarchy of the cult and was devastated when the actions of her future targets destroyed it. She has no idea how to create a new cult; she only wants revenge. However, if the she is not killed soon, there is every chance that she will create a new cult without even trying. The Crown of Pashtilar gives her a powerful advantage. Magic Items *'Crown of Pashtilar': No servant of Chaos (including Daemons, Mutants, and cultists) will make the first attack against the bearer. In addition, they are inclined to listen to what she says and give it serious consideration. This does not grant the wearer any extra powers of persuasion, but it does grant her a hearing. The legends of the Crown of Pashtilar describe it as giving its bearer absolute authority over all servants of the Ruinous Powers. It is said to have been worn by the Changer of Ways in the early days of the world and was then granted to his greatest servants so they could wreak ever-greater havoc. These stories are all lies. The Crown is a golden coin, not an item of royal headgear, and its power is far weaker and more subtle than the legends suggest. Still, a clever and unscrupulous bearer could easily build on the foundation it provides to become a power of evil. It has had several clever and unscrupulous bearers. At first glance, the Crown looks like any other Gold Crown. But cursory inspection reveals that the head is that of a Beastman, and the design on the reverse consists of Chaos runes. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Spires of Altdorf ** : pg. 42 ** : pg. 43 Category:Khorne Category:Chaos Characters Category:Empire Characters Category:C Category:S